Juvia X Prompto
by I.love.Starbucks coffee2
Summary: This is a story I decided to write! The Juvia in this story is NOT, NOT I tell you juvia from Fairy tail! Promto is like one of the characters from FF versus XIII.
1. Juvia X Prompto part 1

school starting.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Juvia told herself while running to school. When Juvia arrived in the classroom, she notices that the teacher isn't there yet. Everybody looks at her, and then they start to talk again. Juvia goes to her usual place.

"My, my! You really need to wake up earlier!" Kaoru said.

"I know. But my alarm doesn't work any more." Juvia said still panting.

"I hope my brother is doing fine. He fell of the stairs this morning in school. He's now in the school nursery." Kaoru said.

"Oh look. Class is starting." Juvia whispered while watching the teacher come inside the classroom.

Free time.

Juvia runs through the hallway. When she goes around a corner, she runs into someone.

"AH! I'm so sorry!" Juvia said embarrassed. She looks up and notices it's the school nurse, Xerxes Break.

"That's why we told you not to run! Here have this (gives lollipop to juvia). And come see me after lunch." Break-sensei said.

"Ok!" Juvia said with red cheeks.

after lunch

Juvia knocks on the door and opens it.

"Ah, Juvia. Come in." Said Break from behind a screen. She walks up to him and her cheeks get red again. Break is laying on a bed with his shirt half open while reading a manga. Break sits up when he sees her. He lead her to a chair. At the same time he is closing his shirt again. Juvia sits down and notices that one of the buttons is still unbuttoned.

"So, I heard you come almost every day a little late. And your grades are way lower than in the beginning of the year." he looks at her while opening a lollipop.

"Oh... well... my mind is a little restless lately. There has been so much going on." Juvia said looking at his unbuttoned button.

"Hm... ok. Can you tell me what exactly has been on your mind?" Break said getting closer to her face.

"Well... there is this boy I like from my class. But, he is very popular with the girls..." Juvia said feeling embarrassed.

"Hmm. I see. Maybe you just need to walk up to him and talk! Can I help?" Break asked getting even closer.

"Ah! Well, maybe you can call him here for some stupid check up or something!" Juvia said felling her face got really red. Break stands up and says: "Come tomorrow here again."


	2. Juvia X Prompto part 2

Next day

Juvia goes to Break as promised. When she walks in, she sees a guy sitting on a bed with no shirt on.

"Ah! Sorry! I'll wait outside." Juvia said with red cheeks.

"No, no! It's ok! We're done here." beak says while running up to her and giving her a note while winking at her. At the same time the guy put his shirt back on.

"now of you go!" break said while pushing them out his nursery.

"Why did you had to come to him?" The guy asked.

"He... uh.. wanted to give something." Juvia said blushing.

"Oh. ok... We're from the same class huh?"

"Yeah... My name is Juvia by the way." Juvia said smiling.

"My name is Prompto." He said. "hey euh... you want to go eat lunch with me? My friend isn't here today."

"Y...yeah sure! I'd love that!" Juvia said blushing. They arrived in the classroom. Everybody was looking at them.

"Where have you two been?" The teacher asked.

"We had to go to the school nurse." Prompto said firmly.

"hmm. ok. Now go back to your seats." the teacher said. Prompto gave her a smile when they sat down. Hikaru, who was sitting next to her, gave her a little note.

'What happened?' It said. Juvia wrote back: Break had to give me something. And Prompto was also there. And then we walked together to the classroom.' Juvia gave the piece of paper back. She looked at Hikaru, he is one of the Hitachiin twins. He has light brown hair and golden eyes. He is slim build. His brother, Kaoru, is exactly the same. Juvia has brown half long hair and blue eyes. When Juvia looks at Hikaru she notices that he is sad.

When school is done, Juvia walks home alone.

"W...wait! Juvia!" A guy yelled at her. She turned around and saw Prompto running towards her.

"I.. I'll come with you." Prompto said.

"Ok!" Juvia said. I was getting dark.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Prompto asked.

"uhm... a little." Juvia blushed. Prompto took her arm and hooked it in his. Juvia felt her cheeks getting red again. She grabbed his arm and pulled her body closer to his. When they arrived at her house she wanted to let go of his arm, but he grabbed her hand.

"I... I live here. You can let go now." She said smiling.

"I... I really like you..." Prompto said blushing and looking at her. Juvia stared into his eyes.

"I like you too. Ever since you came to our school..." Juvia said blushing.

"Really! I felt the same way..." Prompto said. He let go of her hand. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her. Juvia kissed him back. He stopped the kiss.

"Let's go together to school tomorrow. I'll wait for you." Prompto said smiling.

"Yes! I'd love that!" Juvia said smiling. He kissed her again and left. Juvia ran to her room and made her homework. When she was done she thought about what happened.

"ah! I didn't ask for his phone number! Well, I'll ask it tomorrow..." Juvia said.

The next morning.

As promised, Prompto was waiting for her in front of her house. When they saw each other, they kissed. Then they walked to school together. On their way to school, a black car stopped next to them.

"Well Prompto. Is this why you had to leave so early?" A black haired guy with water blue eyes asked.

"Ah, Noctis! Yes, this is Juvia." Prompto said holding her hand.

"She's cute. You're lucky. Why don't you come with me to school?" Noctis asked.

"Fine with me." Prompto said. Then he looked at Juvia for an agreement.

"Ok." Juvia said smiling. They got in the car and left.


	3. Juvia X Prompto part 3

When they arrived at school, Prompto helped Juvia to get out the car. They held hands the whole way.

"So Prompto. Why did you tell her you like her?" Noctis asked.

"Because I couldn't wait any more. I really love her!" Prompto said holding Juvia's hand even tighter.

When they arrived in the classroom, everybody was staring at them and whispering things.

"Go sit down. I'll talk to you when we have lunch." prompto said. He gave her a small kiss and sat down.

"ok everyone! We have two new people in our classroom. Come on in." the teacher said. A blond haired girl with grey and a spark of gold eyes came in. She was holding hands with a red haired tall guy. He looked more like a red pineapple.

"i'm Erin." the girl said.

"My name's Renji." the guy said.

"you can sit wherever you want." the teacher said.

First free time.

"Hey juvia! Where is your boyfriend?" Hikaru said from behind a pole.

"AH! Hikaru... he's with Noctis." Juvia said just having the worst jump scare in her life. The were outside in a pathway with poles and a roof.

"Hey... I know you have a boyfriend... but I... I just wanted to let you know that... I love you! Ever since we first met 12 yeas ago, I loved you!" Hikaru said blushing.

"Hikaru... I.. I'm sorry..." Juvia said and ran away.

When Juvia ran away she stopped after a time. She saw a couple walking towards her. It was renji and Erin.

"Hey! Uhm... are you ok?" Erin asked.

"y... yeah i'm ok. Do you need something?" juvia asked.

"We just want to know the building a little better. Maybe you can help us?" Renji said smiling.

"Yeah sure. No problem." Juvia said.

When Juvia showed them around the building she met Prompto on their way.

"Hey Juvia! What are you doing?" prompto asked after he kissed her.

"I'm showing them around." Juvia said happy.

"Hi. I'm Prompto." He said.

"I'm Erin. He's Renji." Erin said.

"I'll help too. Come on. This way!" prompto said grabbing Juvia's hand.

When the tour ended the class was about to start again.

"thanks again for showing us around." renji said.

"Yeah! No prob!" Prompto said.

Class started again.


	4. Juvia X Prompto part 4

Two weeks later. In Erin and Renji's house 'round 11 O'clock PM.

"Hey. What do you think of the school?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. I like how these people live. Even though we're kind of dead, I still love to learn a lot. Oh and I really like Juvia. She seems friendly." Erin said.

"Yeah. That's true." Renji said. They were laying together on a bed with their clotes on.

"How old are we again?" Erin asked.

"I'm 150 you are 149." Renji said.

"Oh Ok!" Erin said. Renji leaned forward and kissed her. He placed his hand on her face. Erin kissed him back.

"I really love you!" Rnji said.

"I love you too!" Erin said. Then they went to sleep.

The next day.

Prompto and Juvia had a small party the day before. But Prompto had a allergic reacion to something. Now Juvia has to go alone to school. Prompto stays in with Noctis because he has to.

Juvia walked to school when suddenly her vision went black. Her body falls on the ground and she gets dragged away.

When Juvia wakes up she is hanging with her hands in the air with chains. Her feet are barely touching the ground.

"So you woke up. Welcome to our humble place." A silver haired guy said.

"Who... who are you?" Juvia said still not fully awake.

"My name is Kadaj." the guy said. Another guy came in with longer silver hair.

"My name is Yazoo by the way." The other guy said. They walked around in this basement looking place. Juvia was looking around and saw this door leading up. She thought that she was in the basement of a huge house.

"You know, we've been observing you. You're probably wondering why we kidnapped you. Hmm... We'll tell you later on. Now, tell me about yourself." kadaj said coming closer.

"Why... Why would I. I don't know you. I don't even like you." Juvia said angry.

"My my! Quite a short-tempered lady huh!" Yazoo said.

"Only because you kidnapped with with no reason." Juvia said looking angry at them. They laughed. Kadaj came close and placed his hand on juvia's face. Juvia turned her face away. Kadaj took her chin with his hand.

"Hm. I don't like girl who aren't nice to guys like me." Kadaj said.

"Why would any girl like you?" juvia said mocking him. Kadaj looked angy and puched her head away with his hand.

"Don't be angy brother. Can't you see she's mocking you?" Yazoo said. Then they left. Juvia was alone in the room. She was kind of sad because nowbody knows where she is. But she didn't want to cry because then Kadaj and Yazoo would make her life even harder.

In school.

"Hey, Noctis right? Do you have any idea where Juvia is?" Erin asked.

"No. And she's not with Prompto because he text me al the time, which means he's bored." noctis said.

"Strange. Let's go to her house after school." Erin said to Renji and Noctis.


	5. Juvia X Prompto part 5

After school.

Erin, Renji and Noctis came to Juvia's house. They rang the doorbell but nobody opened the door.

"Strange! Where could she be!" Erin asked worried.

"I hope she didn't got kidnapped..." Noctis said.

"Why would she be kidnapped? What would they want from her. She's just a normal girl." Renji said.

"They would kidnap her if they knew she's close to me or Prompto..." Noctis said thinking.

"Huh? I don't get it." Erin said confused.

"I know where she is! Follow me!" Noctis said running away holding his hands on his sword. Erin and Renji followed him. Within a few minutes they stood in front of a big house.

"You have any weapons?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah." Renji said.

"Good." Noctis said and they walked towards the house.

In the meantime Juvia is still hanging in the basement. Her head is now downwards because he's tired of hanging. Kadaj came back down with somebody else this time. A long guy with a spoon like cape. When he smile his teeth were horribly big.

"Here she is." Kadaj said. He came to Juvia and lifted her head. Her bangs were hanging in front of her face. Kadaj removed them carefully. He looked at her face. He smiled. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Yazoo came downstairs too.

"There's people at the front door. It seems our plan worked." Yazoo said. Kadaj let go of Juvia's face. They heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"I think you let them in brother." Kadaj said.

"HEEEEYYY! Where are you bastards." They heard a voice scream. Juvia smiled and then fainted. Noctis came running downstairs followed by Renji and Erin. They all had their sword pulled out.

"So you decided to show up. Fight me!" Kadaj said. He pulled out his sword and attacked Noctis. Yazoo went for Erin and The spoon caped man attacked Renji.

"Nnoitra! Why are you here?" Renji said crossing the blade with Nnoitra.

"Because thy needed some help from a STRONG guy!" Nnoitra said. The fought for like five whole minutes. Erin and Noctis already defeated Kadaj and Yazoo. They were lying on the floor. Erin helped Renji with defeating Nnoitra. After a time they both got tired.

"Tch! You're too weak for me. I'm going now." Nnoitra said.

"This fight is not over! I will defeat you next time!" Renji said helping Erin to stand up. At the same time, Noctis bound Kadaj and Yazoo together and placed them near the wall. Renji cut the chains with his katana and Noctis catches her. He hold her bridal style and carried her up the stairs. When they came outside, Noctis placed Juvia down with her head resting in his hand. Juvia opened her eyes and saw Noctis smiling at her.

"Don't say anything. Your body is too tired. I'll take you to my house so I can take care of you. Prompto will be there too." Noctis said. Juvia smiled and closed her eyes again.

"Will she be fine? Take good care of her." Erin said. She took Renji's hand and they both left. Noctis lifted Juvia up bridal style and kissed her forehead. He took her to his house and placed her body in one of his many guest room beds.


	6. Juvia X Prompto part 6

The next day in Noctis' house. 6AM.

Juvia woke up. She was lying in a bed with a white pyjama dress on. She looked around the room. She stood up and walked towards a door. She opened the door and saw another room. In the room there was somebody sleeping. She went to the bed to look who it is. When she came closer, she saw it was Prompto. She smiled. She lifted the blanket and placed her next to Prompto. She placed her arms around his waist and hugged him. He smelled nice.

Prompto woke up and turned around. She saw Juvia looking at him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"How did you get here?" he asked with a morning voice.

"Noctis brought me here after I got kidnapped." Juvia said.

"Tell me everything when we're both dressed up." Prompto said smiling. Then he kissed her nose. He hugged her again and they fell asleep hugging.

Renji's house. 6AM

"Hey... Renji? Are you awake?" Erin asked.

"hmmmmmmm... yes..." Renji said half asleep. Erin pouted her lip and hugged him tightly. He almost couldn't breath.

"Stop... you're killing me!" Renji said with no breath. Erin let loose.

"What is it?" Renji asked. He turned around so now his nose is touching hers.

"I think... that the thing that happened yesterday was strange." Erin said.

"Yeah. It was pretty weird. But Noctis is kind of weird... anyway, don't question it too much. Smile, I really like it when you smile." Renji said. He kissed her. Erin kissed him back. And they fell asleep.

Prompto's room. 10 AM

Prompto woke up and left his bed. Juvia was still sleeping like a rose. Prompto went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he left the shower he had a towel around his waist.

Juvia woke up and stretched her arms. When she saw Prompto standing in the doorway to the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, her face got red and looked away.

"Ah! You're awake. I'll get dressed up and then it's your turn." Prompto said without feeling embarrassed. Prompto took his clothes from the chair and went to the bathroom again. Juvia looked at him with red cheeks. She stood up and took her clothes. She waited until Prompto was done.

When Prompto left the bathroom he kissed her. Juvia went in the bathroom and dressed up. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Prompto talking to Noctis. When they saw Juvia they smiled.


	7. Juvia X Prompto part 7

Prompto's room.

"Juvia! Are you Ok?" Noctis asked smiling.

"Yes. I'm fine." Juvia said blushing.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. If you're hungry, downstairs is a breakfast waiting." Noctis said. Then he left. Prompto looked at Juvia. Juvia went to Promto's bed and sat down. Juvia looked at Prompto.

"Tell me what happened yesterday." Prompto asked with a kind of sad face. He walked to Juvia and sat on his bed too.

"I was just walking to school when it all went black. When I woke up again I was hanging with my hand up in a basement. There were these guys... with silver hair. Oh and a spoon like man! One of the guys... Kadaj was his name I think... kissed me on my cheek... and then it went black again... and the last I remember is Noctis, Erin and Renji saving me." Juvia said remembering everything. She didn't want to tell that Noctis kissed her forehead, because she knew it would hurt him.

"Hm. Ok. I'm glad you're ok now. You know why they kidnapped you?" Prompto asked holding her hands.

"I think... because I'm close to you and Noctis." Juvia said. Prompto looked at the floor thinking. Then he looked up and smiled.

"Let's go eat something." Prompto said.

"Yeah! Let's go." Juvia said.

When Juvia walked down the stairs her cellphone popped out her pants and fell on the ground. She didn't notice. When they sat down they ate some bread with sandwich filling.

" Hey I got to go to the toilet. Meet me in your room. Let's go do something together today!" Juvia said. She kissed prompo on his mouth even though he was eating a sandwich with Nutela™.

When Juvia left the bathroom she saw Noctis waiting for her at the door.

"You dropped something." He said. He showed her cellphone.

"My phone! How..." Juvia said.

"I found it on the stairs." Noctis said.

"Thank god! Can I get it back now?" Juvia asked.

"Come get it." Noctis said playful. Juvia walked towards him to grab her phone. Noctis lifted his arm so Juvia couldn't reach it any more. When her body was very close to his he grabbed her arm, pushed her against the wall and kissed her on her mouth. Juvia was shocked. When Noctis ended he kiss Juvia looked away.

"I... I should go see Prompto." Juvia said still in shock. Noctis gave her phone back and stood there against the wall with one hand on the wall. He looked at the floor. Then he smiled.

Juvia ran up the stairs almost crying. Why her. Why do they all like her. She wiped her tears away so it was like nothing happened. She stood at Promto's door and said: "I... I don't feel well. I'm sorry. I'll just rest in my room."

"Juvia? What happened? Are you ok? Do you need help? You know you can count on me baby!" Prompto said from behind the door.

"I'm fine. I just need some rest. Maybe it's because I'm still weak from yesterday." Juvia said with tears in her eyes. She went to her room and locked the door. She also locked the door connected with Prompto's room.

HEY HEY! Mina! What do you think? Is it good? I hope so... If you come this far: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! ARIGATōGOZAIMASHITA!

tha character prompto is from Final Fantasy 15. it's not my character. all the right go to their respective owners!


	8. Juvia X Prompto part 8

Prompto was kind of sad now he couldn't comfort his girlfriend. Noctis came in his room.

"Hey. Where's Juvia? I thought you two were going to do something together?" Noctis asked.

"She said she didn't feel well..." Prompto said sad.

" You know why?" Noctis asked. Noctis kind of knew already why she didn't feel well.

"No, she said because her body is sill weak from yesterday." Prompto said. Prompto felt he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh ok. I'll see you around then." Noctis said. He left the room. When Noctis was gone, Prompto went to the shower again to wash away his problems and think about stuff. He slammed his hand against the wall and started crying. He knew something else was wrong with Juvia. He could hear it from her voice. He also thought that Noctis was acting kind of strange. Prompto left the shower. He put on his clothes and went outside. He decided to go to Renji and Erin.

With Juvia.

Juvia was crying on her bed. She was thinking about what just happened between her and Noctis. She loved Prompto and nobody else. Yes Hikaru is a childhood friend, but she didn't feel anything for him. And Noctis is cool and hot but not her type. Prompto is the one for her. He's cute, hot, sweet and the perfect boyfriend. She wiped her tears away an opened her window to the balcony. The fresh air on her skin felt good. She imagined Prompto was with her right now.

At Renji's house.

Renji and Erin are playing a tickle war. Renji is very sensitive when it comes to tickles. Erin is tickle proof. Erin has won many times. This time their game got interrupted by the door bell.

"Who could that be?" Erin asked. She was laying on top of Renji because she was about to win. She stood up and opened the door. When she saw Prompto standing there with his head low and his hands in his pockets she let him in. Renji stood up.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked. They all sat down on the couch.

"It's about Juvia. She... She's not herself. Tell me what you saw." Prompto asked.

"Well Juvia didn't show up on school. So we asked Noctis. And he said he maybe knew where she was. He said something about being close to you and Noctis." Erin said.

"And we followed him to this house. In the basement they held Juvia. She hung there with her hands up on a chain. We fought the guys who did this to her. And Noctis dragged her upstairs bridal style. Oh he also said to her when they were outside he would take her to his house so he could take care of her." Renji finished.

"Hmm. Ok." Prompto said.

"If got any advise, then it will be this: Go to her now and comfort her. I don't care if you break the door. Just go to her!" Erin said angry. Prompto looked at Erin with big eyes and stood up. He looked at Renji. Renji nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you later then!" Prompto said. Then he ran away. Erin looked at Renji and smiled.

"Where did we left of?" He asked. Erin looked at him and they started to tickle each other again. This time Renji won. He was now laying on top of Erin. They looked at each other and kissed.

Noctis' house.

Juvia was still standing on her balcony. She heard banging on her door.

"JUVIA!" prompto screamed. Noctis wasn't home. Juvia turned around and saw Prompto standing in her room. He opened the door with an extra key. He looked at her. Then he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Juvia! Never let me go! I love you too much! You have no idea how much it hurts when you're sad!" Prompto said. Juvia smiled. They kissed.


	9. Juvia X Prompto part 9

When Noctis came home, he went upstairs to look how Juvia was. When he arrived at her room he saw Juvia and Prompto kissing and hugging while sitting down on the floor. When Noctis saw this he went back downstairs. Juvia kept saying: "I love you so much." to Prompto. Every time she said this, Prompto kissed her. When it was evening, they went down together holding hands. When they were done eating, they went upstairs again. Juvia placed two chairs on her balcony. They sat down on the chairs looking at the garden. Juvia placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm. Prompto kisses her head and places his head on her head.

Renji's house. 11 PM

Erin is in the shower. Renji is watching TV. Erin walked out of the shower with her bathrobe on. Renji puts out the TV and goes into the bathroom. He removes his pants and shirt. He goes to bed with only his boxers on and an undershirt. Erin is waiting in bed with her sleeping dress on. Renji steps in his bed and looks at Erin.

"Hey Erin, it's been a while since we go together. And I'm prepared to take the next step." Renji said blushing. Erin felt her cheeks getting red.

"It's ok with me. I'm ready too." Erin said. They kissed each other. Erin took Renji's undershirt off and looked at his tattoos.

"I wonder how far they go." Erin said. Renji smiled. They kissed each other again and Renji pulled off Erin's sleeping dress. She wore no bra because it was annoying to sleep with.

"I'm glad shinigamis can't get pregnant." Erin said.

"Me too." Renji said. Erin pulled down her panties and threw them away somewhere in the room. Renji did the same it his boxers. They kissed each other again and made love for the first time.

The next day. Prompt and Juvia.

"Juvia. Juvia... wake up." Prompto whispered. Juvia opened her eyes and saw that Prompto had breakfast on bed with him. She smiled happily.

"Wow. You really didn't had to do this." Juvia said. Prompto placed the plate down. Juvia spread her arms to give Prompto a hug. Prompto gave her the hug. Prompto closed the door so nobody could disturb them. Prompto go in the bed again to eat with his girlfriend. Juvia grabbed a croissant and placed it in front of his mouth. Her other hand was below the croissant to make sure that nothing spills. Prompto takes a bite out of it. Juvia takes a bite on he same side where Prompto took a bite. She smiled. Prompto gave her a kiss. He takes the glass of orange juice and drinks it. When they're done messing with their breakfast they get in the shower together. Juvia helps to wash Prompto's back. When they get out out of the shower thy put on their swimwear to go to the big pool in Noctis' garden. Noctis is waiting for them there in his swimming trunks. He smiles when they arrive.

"Come on in. The water is great." Noctis said. Juvia looks at Prompto an Prompto looks back at Juvia. They run as fast as they can to the swimming pool and jump in the water. When they get up to get air they laugh. Prompto pulls Noctis in the water too. A few minutes later Renji and Erin arrive too.

"I invited someone. She's a close friend of mine. Her name is Stella." Noctis said blushing.

"Cool. When will she arrive?" Erin asked.

"Maybe within an hour or something like that." Noctis said. Juvia smiles at Prompto. While they wait, they play in the water.


	10. Juvia X Prompto part 10

The next day.

"Prompto... Prompto! Wake up!" Juvia said Jumping on him. Prompto woke in pain.

"HNNGG! Juvia... I'm up. What now?" Prompto asked pushing Juvia next to him.

"Let's go out today!" Juvia said sitting up on the bed smiling. Prompto sighted.

"Ok. You get dressed first." Prompto said. Juvia kissed him on his forehead and went to the bathroom. When Juvia was done Prompto fell asleep again. Juvia ^pouted her lip. She jumped on the bed again. This time softer. She began to kiss him. Prompto woke up from the kiss and kissed her back. Juvia stopped and looked at him.

"You fell asleep again." Juvia said pouting her lip.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry! It was late yesterday. Noctis had been talking to Stella the whole night." Prompto said patting Juvia's head. Prompto stood up and walked to the bathroom. Juvia waited for him on his bed. When Prompto was done they went downstairs to eat. Then they left.

In the city Juvia was holding Prompto's arm the whole time. They went in some different shops. Juvia's favourite was the shop with all the cute stuff. Prompto really like the game and anime store. He bought some games. When it was midday they decided to eat in a restaurant. Juvia ordered a spaghetti. Prompto a risotto. When the night fell they stayed in a club to party. Juvia and Prompto danced the whole night. Then they returned home.

The next day.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhgg..." Juvia moaned when she woke up.

"What is it?" Prompto asked very active.

"I'm sooooo tired. I wish we didn't stay that long in that club." Juvia said half asleep. Prompto laughed and hugged her.

"Why do we have school again?" Juvia asked. Because we have to." Prompto said. They walked in the school building. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed when they saw how tired Juvia was.

"At least you're on time!" Kaoru said. Juvia sighted.

When school was done Juvia had to walk alone to her own house. Prompto had to stay a little longer. Juvia was thinking about what all happened the past days. Being kidnapped, almost break up, being kissed by different men. She laughed and said: "I hope this time I won't get kidnapped again!" She walked on. When she looked in front of her. She saw a manly figure standing. She looked better and saw it was the guy that kidnapped her a few days ago.

"What is he doing here? What was his name again? Kadaj?" Juvia said whispering to herself. When she walked closer to him, he just stood there doing nothing. When she was just a few feet away he turned to her. Juvia stopped walking.

"Hi." Kadaj said. Juvia was uneasy. But she replied anyway.

"Hi. What is it?" Juvia asked.

"I... I'm sorry from before. Noctis defeated me anyway. My brother is in another city." Kadaj said.

"Oh yeah. Why me? Why not... somebody else?" Juvia asked.

"You were the only one really close to him. An easy target as they say." Kadaj said.

"Hm. Ok. Anyway. My name is Juvia." Juvia said reaching out her hand. She smiled friendly at him.

"My name's Kadaj." he said shaking her hand. He smiled. His mile was kind of cute. He seemed so young.

"What is your age?" Juvia asked.

"I'm 16. he said. Juvia was shocked that he was younger than her..

"I'm 17 ." Juvia said. There was something happening in the eyes of Kadaj. Some kind of light. His smile got even warmer and friendlier.

"I want to apologise properly. And I want to invite you to my house. Maybe next Saturday." Kadaj said. Juvia wasn't sure but she accepted.

"I'll come pick you up round 4 PM." he said. Then he ran away. Juvia shook her head and walked on. When she opened the door she went upstairs to make homework. A little later her doorbell rang. When she opened the door she saw Prompto standing in front of her. She smiled and hugged him. They went upstairs to talk.

"You know, I met Kadaj today. He apologized for what he did." Juvia said with a serious face.

"Oh. What did he want? Did he do anything?" Prompto asked worried.

"No need to worry. He just wanted to talk. He apologized. That's all." Juvia said smiling and hugging him to comfort Prompto. He hugged her back.

"Oh yeah! Where were Renji and Erin? They weren't on school today." Juvia said looking up to Prompto. She was lying with her head on his lap.

"I don't know. They said something about returning to their home city for a while." Prompto said petting Juvia's head.

"Hmm. I hope they're doing fine." Juvia said. Prompto bend over to kiss Juvia.


	11. Juvia X Prompto part 11

The next day.

Juvia woke up next to Prompto who was still sleeping. She was lying on his chest. His chest was soft and warm. She closed her eyes again and snuggled up to him. Prompto woke up and saw Juvia smiling on his chest. He smiled too and removed some hair from her forehead with his hand. Juvia felt a hand moving on her forehead and opened her eyes. She saw a smiling Prompto looking at her. Juvia stood up and walked to the kitchen.( :D lol) Prompto followed her. Juvia had only a long white shirt on with her panties and bra. Prompto sill had his clothes on from the day before. Juvia was putting things on the table for breakfast. Prompto held her from behind and hugged her. Juvia grabbed his arms with her both hands and hugged back.

"What are we going to do today. Since it's a holiday?"Prompto asked.

"I wanted to go and see how Kadaj was doing. You wanna come?" Juvia asked.

"You sure you wanna go to him." Prompto asked holding her tighter.

"He's one year younger than me. So it's not a big problem. And he has no parents. So maybe I can help him out with stuff. And his brothers aren't with him." Juvia said.

"Hmm. Ok. You know, you go to him. I'll go and check up with Noctis." Prompto said. He kissed her forehead and sat down to eat. Juvia did the same. The talked a bit and dressed up. They both went their own way.

Juvia arrived at Kadaj his house. It was still big. She knocked on the door. Kadaj opened. He was dressed in his black suit again.

"Oh hi! You came!" Kadaj said smiling. He seemed so young to be a kidnapper, Juvia thought.

"Yeah. Since you are alone here I decided to go and check how you are..." Juvia said.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. I just need to clean up some stuff." He said.

"I'll help you." Juvia said. It was pretty hot outside. So they were sweating a lot.

"Pff. Thanks for helping me out." Kadaj said.

"No problem. From now on, I'll treat you as my younger brother." Juvia said smiling. Kadaj looked at her with an open mouth and then blushed.

"Then... big sister. How about we take bath together. As family it's not a problem right?" Kadaj asked with blushing cheeks. Juvia was shocked at first then laughed.

"Ok! Let's go." Juvia said. Kadaj went upstairs to make the bathroom ready. Juvia took a towel. She undressed in another room and winded the towel around her. Kadaj did the same but in the bathroom. When Juvia walked in she saw the room was already getting hotter because of the steam. When Kadaj saw her in just a towel he blushed.

"Come on. Let's get in. Juvia placed one foot in the bath and then the other. The water was very difficult to look trough. She carefully removed her towel when she went down to sit in the bath so her towel wouldn't get wet. Now she sat in the bath. Kadaj couldn't see her breast. Kadaj stepped into the bath, turned around so Juvia couldn't see anything, removed his towel and sat down. He turned around. He was blushing. Juvia thought it was kind of cute.

"Do I have to wash your back?" Juvia asked. Kadaj his face was getting red.

"Ok." he said. He turned around. Juvia sat up to take some soap. Kadaj peeked at her. He saw a glimpse of her breasts. Juvia returned to her spot and started soaping his back. Kadaj really like it. He never had someone wash his back before. Not even his mother. Because she was already dead before he was born. (hier moet je wel de film hebben gezien enzo. Hij heeft haar genen. Dus denkt hij dat hij haar zoon is. Van een alien genaamd jenova.) Juvia enjoyed washing his back. Then they changed roles. Now it was Kadaj his turn to wash Juvia's back. When they were done washing themselves they stepped out of the bath. Juvia dried herself with the towel. Kadaj looked at her, since he was still in the bathroom. He covert his crotch. When Juvia was kind of dry she asked if she had to help Kadaj too but he insisted not too. Then they put their clothes back on.

"It was being at your place. I'll come visit you every week now. You can use some help once in a while." Juvia said. Kadaj smiled. Juvia hugged him and left. Kadaj waved her goodbye as she left. Kadaj returned into his house. He was till kind of aroused because of what parts of Juvia he saw. He shakes his head.

Juvia returns home to see a happy Prompto waiting for her. When Prompto saw Juvia he ran up to her and kissed her. He didn't let her go for five minutes. Then he hugged her and said: "Juvia I missed you so much! Next time, I'll come with you!" Juvia smiled and hugged him back. They went inside to eat dinner.


End file.
